shadelingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Species
There are many animal species and humanoid races throughout the world of Alksheist. In roleplay, we currently have eleven roleplayable humanoid races and fourteen roleplayable dragon species. The dragons are continuously added onto, and there is a possibility that more humanoid races will be able to be roleplayed in the future. Each race and species has its own culture, and origin story behind their making. Scientists around Alksheist have effectively created a science-based evolution timeline of the humanoid races and species, which is printed in science textbooks around the world. It is generally the summarized version of The Origin of Humanoids written by the highly acclaimed evolutionists Theobald Whitfoot and Sinad Vidovic from Seville in 1878 ME. It has been gradually added onto over the years by paleontologists, anthropologists, and several other scientists, but Whitfood and Vidovic's original claims still hold tight, withstanding the ages. Dragon species, however, are complicated. Humanoid races are fairly easy to trace, but dragon species are a much more difficult matter. Dragons fall under the animal kingdom, and under "dragons", and diversify from there. The fossil record is largely held underneath the oceans around Alksheist, making it difficult for paleontologists to excavate fossils to learn more about dragons. Despite the origin of dragon species being unclear, the dragons of today fall into many different categories that define their physical characteristics. Many tentative evolutionary timelines have been published, but they are much more prone to change than The Origin of Humanoids. The most current -- and accurate -- timeline today is Dragon Evolution: Volume Twenty-One, written by many different paleontologists from the University of Xidwin. List of Humanoid Races and Species * Angels - immortal nonmagics, with wings and halos * Centaurs - a magic species with the top half of a wizard, and a bottom half of an equine * Demons - an immortal magic race with wings and interdimensional magic * Drows - a nonmagic race similar to elves, with colored skin and glowing eyes * Dryads - a magic race of humanoids which take on characteristics of plants * Dwarves - a nonmagic race known for their short stature and tunneling abilities * Elves - a magic race with long ears and nature magic * Fairies - a magic race with wings and the unique ability to have most any type of magic * Fauns - a nonmagic species with the bottom half of a goat * Giants - a magic species of gigantic humanoids thought to live somewhere in Anbri * Humans - a nonmagic race, considered the "staple" of how humanoid species and races look * Mermaids - a magic species with shapeshifting abilities * Necromancers - a magic race known for their magical power and ability to use necromantic magics * Nifot - a nonmagic species * Nymphs - a magic race of humanoids which take on characteristics of plants and fish * Quilgbi - a nonmagic species * Skygge - a magic race with the ability to bend shadows * Vampires - a nonmagic race with a need to consume blood * Wizards - a magic race adept at spoken magic List of Dragon Species * Amphipteres - small, feathered dragons native to Alluum * Archangels - dark dragons with three sets of wings who feed off of lightning * Asparas - dragons who can go into the spirit realm, native to Alluum * Brooches * Burleps * Chereps - large, feathered dragons with bony heads native to Seville * Eodai - deer-like, wingless dragons often regarded as "forest gods", native to Alluum * Gojara - giant, wingless dragons similar to giant millipedes, native to Anbri * Jafari - agile dragons with six legs and the ability to breathe underwater, native to Alluum * Landvættir - large dragons similar to typical "Western dragons" on Earth, native to Alluum * Liches - cave-dwelling dragons with bioluminescent wings, native to Alluum * Skavos - dragons with feathered heads who live primarily underground, native to Alluum * Teleios - quick, newt-like dragons with two sets of wings, native to Alluum * Whispers - large, Western-styled dragons with many points along their bodies, native to Alluum * Yveltttyn - large wyverns who require metals to survive, native to Anbri * Zaire - small, sauropod-like amphibious dragons native to Alluum Category:Need to Know